Hands Stained Red
by FreeHugs0009
Summary: "Because you live because you grew close to them they died. You killed them your hands are stained red with blood, with your sin of living. Someone like you should have never came to be."
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a bright crisp night there was not a cloud in sight. The moon was big, bigger then it has ever looked in my life time maybe because I never climbed so high before...it seems like I could just reach up on my tip toes and poke it. The sound of a traditional renaissance fair floated through the air.

I pulled out my phone and taped the screen making it come to life with a bright light. It was almost 12:00 and my so called parents will be home soon. I pushed the sleep button on the side of my phone and slipped it back in to the pouch of my hooded sweatshirt.

"They won't care if I'm there or not. Sure I would get an ear full when I get home. But they don't care they have never cared if they did they would have called 911 when I dint come home for 4 days." I mumbled to the stars. I stood up in one swift movement and walked over to the edge of the building where I laid.

This town hasn't changed at all it looked exactly the same way it did during renaissance the same buildings but touched up a little due to time and had electricity and pluming of any other town would have but from the outside it looked the same. It was such a boring town.


	2. Chapter1: My life called hell

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell, Which is Known as My Life

It was warm and peaceful; quiet. It was nice compared to how my life was, being moved to home after home, constantly being yelled at for nothing...I guess that's just how effect people around me.

"In one ear right out the other people shit but they can kiss the back of my hand!" My alarm screamed shattering the silence making me jump and fell out of my safe, cozy, warm haven of blankets and on to the cold hard cement ground hitting my head on the edge of the night stand on my way down.

"Shit..." I grumbled as I pushed myself off the ground and back on to my feet.

"They say the devil is my pal. I do a lot of dr-" My alarm screamed at me before I hit the off button. Shuffling my feet over to my full body mirror, where my outfit for today hung. I slipped on my tight fitting black shirt that said "Hug me I dare you" printed out in white gold letting that looked like it was dripping blood.

The shirt wasn't like the tight shirts that squeezed you so much that you love handles stuck out and slid up once in awhile and made you look fat. It was one of those shirts that hugged you body perfectly making you look skinner. Which I dint really need because I was already skinny enough to make my 'parents' think I had an eating problem sure I dint eat much but that did not mean I went without eating for long periods of time or as soon as I ate I would go shove my finger down my throat making myself puke; I hate throwing up it makes me cry. The shirt also makes my breast look bigger. Witch I dint need either. Three cheers to heredity...not really. I slipped into my favorite pair of jeans they were starting to wearing down from worn a lot. There were holes starting to develop by the knees.

I cringed at the nest that was placed on top of my head. 'Well that's what you get for having long hair and being too stubborn dries your hair before bed.' The little voice in the back of my head said. I grabbed my brush and worked at undoing the nest of hair.

After a long time; more then I wished, of ripping at the snarls and straightening my hair. I slipped on my Gir sweatshirt. I couldn't stand not having a sweatshirt on i just felt naked without one and I was never a big fan of jackets either. I pulled my dark brown out from underneath the sweatshirt. My hair was to the beginning of my stomach when it was straightened but when it was its normal pain in the ass wavy mixed with curly (Another Three cheers for heredity) it would com to about to my chest.

My hair was darker at the roots and became blond/light brown at the end thanks to highlights. I wanted to get my hair re-highlighted but I dint have the money to do so. So I was just thinking about cutting it all off to where my real hair color was sure I would have the shortest hair cut I ever had in my life but still it looked stupid in my eyes. Don't get me started on my eyes I had dark brown eyes that had rings in them when the sun shined in them. I always had dark bags under my eyes because of the aw-

"IRIS GET YOUR BUTT UP HER." My 'mother' screamed from the top of the stairs that led to the basement where my room was located.

"PISS OFF." I yelled back "I HAVE NOT DONE A SINGLE DANM THING I JUST GOT UP." I walked out of my room wishing I had a door to slam but sadly no. I stumped up the stairs where my 'mom' no longer stood instead she was now passing angrily back and forth in the kitchen.

"WHY WERNT YOU IN THE HOUSE LAST NIGHT WHEN YOU GOT HOME!" My 'dad' yelled as he walked into the kitchen from the living room.

"Will you stop screaming my poor ear drums can't take it!" I shouted...everything went quiet early quiet."I was out I'm the only damn teenager that can't go out to the damn Renaissance festival so I decided to go for a walk around the city." I said leaning against the wall next to the basement door. "You could have called me on my damn cell phone." I sighed here we go again.

"Well you could have left a note for us." My 'mom' said as she glared at me with daggers in her eyes.

"I did! If you once in your life just stopped yelling at me because I never did anything wrong!" I marched down back to my room this time having a door to slam I slammed it as hard as I could nearly braking it.

I needed to cool down so I pushed the button on my Xbox and watched as my TV flooded with light. I knew what game was in there so I pushed play right away before it could load everything. The filmier symbol of the assassin came up on the screen. Skipping through everything once I got to the Main menu I started a new game. I have already finished Assassins creed 1 and 2 and now working on brotherhood but stopped because it was pissing me off.

I watched the bad ass entry grinning thinking how fun it would be to be an assassin sure I wasn't up to killing people but still it would cool. I played through the boring build up on Ezio and his family. I know that sounds mean and all what happens to his family is sad but it was just a game nothing to get worked up about. And as soon I got the hidden blade from Leonardo Da Vinci everything stopped.

"Damn. Pill of junk." I said as I hit my Xbox hard. I got up and walked over to tell my 'parents' and when I got up to the door I overheard them talking.

"Henry I cant take it anymore I wish we had never adopted another kid." My 'mom' subbed.

"We dint adopted another kid we adopted a monster, Lilly." Henry said in a angry tone. "I'm calling the people we got that that...monster from tomorrow in the morning and talking about giving her to a different fam-" I dint stay long I ran back down to my room no flew back down to my room and passed angrily around my room. I stopped in front of the mirror and looked at myself for a long good second and punched the mirror over and over with both hands curled in to fists. I dint care how bad there hurt and how bad they where bleeding all I cared about is how much my life sucked.

I stopped feeling a tickle in my throat trying to get rid of it but it would not go away. I started to cough and cough until my head felt dizzy. I toppled over on to the ground and continued coughing. My vision became blurry, white dots intuited my vision until all I could see was white and then it went black.


	3. Chapter2: One Hell of a Meeting

Chapter 2: One Hell of a Meeting

The sound of people talking and laughing brought me around. Slowly I rubbed my temples with my still bleeding hands. My head was killing me my nose was stuffed and I felt drained.

I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I was sitting in a pile of hay. People were walking around with baskets filled with stuff and boxes some people had nothing. Ever girl had a dress on with their hair done in some ways.

I see a door that was open next to the hay stake where I sat. Quickly I stood up and snuck in to the house praying that no one was home. Finding the house empty I grabbed all them money i could find and grabbed a cape that had a hood on it that hung on the back of a chair. _Damn no daggers_I thought to myself.

I knew exactly where I was I was in the Renaissance Period or the Renaissance fair back at home was going on still which made no sense at all so that just left me with my first choice. Somehow I landed right in the middle of some girl's fanfic **(Oh how true that is).**Yes I know that anyone would be flipping out but I wasn't I played the game I knew how calm I had to be better safe than sorry. Plus that's just the kind of person I was kind of like Altair from the game never show emotion and staying calm odd situations...well I try to stay calm.

I draped the cape around my shoulders and tied it tight. I brought up the hood as i walked out of the house and in to the crowed of people blending in the best I could.

Pick pocketing anyone I could in hopes of finding daggers or any kind of weapon. Cringing each time I did, im afraid and hate being touched. I pushed away a memory from my past to the back of my head there was no time for that.

Prying that someone would have a dagger or two or at least some throwing knifes.

"Hey you!" A voice shouted from behind me. I dint look back pretending that I dint hear it and picked up speed in to a fast walk. Making a sharp turn in to an alleyway; trying to break the line of sight. Successful I continued on my merry way pick pocketing only people that looked like they would have something.

After going around for a while, my fruitless attempts blossomed after running in to a man in white robes. Once I obtained my stolen weapons my old friend was back.

"Stop right there you!" the guard from before caught up to me. Quickly I sprinted of trying my best to not bump into anyone. Finally I came across a building I could climb. Once on top I slipped in to a rooftop garden hoping that the guard won't be smart enough to look in it.

After a while of anxious waiting I settled a little catching my breath and rested there for a while trying to lessen the pain in my head. After a while I jumped out and started walking closely to the edge of the roof twirling the blade i now have in my left hand trying to think what i was going to do for food and shelter.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck went up. I strained my hearing to try to pick up the sound of whoever was fallowing me foots steps. Was it a guard? No the foot steps are too light to be a guard plus if it was a guard they wouldn't be sneaking around.

I stopped dead in my tracks and just listened closing my eyes blocking out ever thing out but the footsteps. They were heavy must be a male. I think I also heard some metal bumping against something so he might be armed.

The pain got worse I tried to ignore it but it was useless. All the sudden the food steps from behind picked up speed. I heard a _shink_ he must have pulled his weapon out. I just sat there waiting for the man to draw closer until he was right behind me.

I quickly spun around to face my pursuer face to face. To my surprise it was the man I had token the dagger from. He had a blade sticking out of his wrist and a vary scary sword around his waste. Great just my luck he had a bunch of weapons and I have what some flimsy throwing knifes and a dagger. But I knew this man he would not kill innocent people.

"You took my money, dagger and throwing knives give them back." He spook from behind his own hood.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you're not getting them back." I lowered my voice to sound more like a man knowing that if this man in front of me found out that I am a female there would be no end to the perverted sayings and flirting, for this man who is standing in front of me is Ezio auditore da firenze. "How did you find me?" I asked as I stepped away a few steps.

"You're bleeding so I fallowed the drops of blood."

"Damn hopefully the guards won't notice." I mumbled to myself. I felt the pain in my head get even worse. I rubbed my temple try to make it look like I was thinking.

A sudden dizzy spell brought me to my knees. "Hey you alright?"

I glanced up to see Ezio was about to place his hand on my I stood up slapping his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled forgetting to hid my voice. Coughing slightly I stepped back and turned around and started to walk away as fast as my small feet could go. But the pain in my head, the fever and the dizziness combined made me loss my footing and slip of the roof. Blacking out before I hit the ground.

The last thing I remembered was feeling a warm hand catching my wrist.


	4. Chapter3: Blank

**Hey just a few changes, I was going to stick with Brown hair and eyes but I want her to have jet black hair and really bright green eyes and you'll see why this is when we get more into the story ;)**

Chapter 3: Blank….

There was nothing but black. I could hear voices in the distance. "Will she be alright _medico_?" A familiar voice asked laced with worry.

"She will be just fine if she stays in bed for a while get plenty of sleep and water. Have her take this medicine and she will be up to her feet again in no time." The doctor said.

"_Grazie mille_, here is your pay." A different voice said. Then I heard a door close and feet shuffling up some stairs.

I opened my eyes sitting up slowly making sure I don't get dizzy. I was in a room with old fashion furniture and some empty painting canvases sitting on easels. I was sitting in a soft king sized bed with dark red apple colored blanket. I looked down, to find my outfit was replaced with an old fashion nightgown.

Flinching at the thought of someone touching me let alone undressing me made my blood run cold with fear and anger. My fear was interrupted when the sound of footsteps got louder. My heart started to beat faster. I had no weapons to defend myself with, so thinking quickly I got up and hid in the closet trying to blend into the blackness as well as I could. I watched the door in silence holding my breath.

There was three knocks before the door started opening it seemed like time its self had slowed down for a few seconds and once the door was fully open two men walked in. Without thinking I pounced on to the man in front. I pined them man on the floor squeezing his wrist so he wouldn't be able to wiggle free.

"Who are you, where am I and how the hell am I still alive?" I demanded ignoring them pain in my hands as the cuts on them reopened.

The man chuckled. "My my are you a quick one, already falling for my good looks? I believe it's rude to not introduce yourself before you ask another person's name." I felt like I knew him but from where?

"Just answer the damn questions." I tightened my grip.

"Alright alright, my name is Ezio Auditore, and where you are is at my friend Leonardo's home. Lastly the reason why your still alive is because I can't resist a damigella in pericolo." The next thing I knew was I was the one being pinned to the ground. "Now it's your turn." Ezio grinned.

I couldn't find my voice. All I knew is that I had to get this guy off of me. An idea popped in my head. I wasn't going to like it but what has to be done must be done. I tilted my head so my bangs were hiding my eyes and mumbled random stuff. "What did you say?" Ezio asked leaning in closer so his ear was by my mouth.

"I said…." Pause for a dramatic effect, "Don't touch me!" I yelled in his ear. And kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. I pushed him off of me and once again snatched his dagger and ran to the corner closest to the window. "If you weren't so busy pitching a tent in your paints you would have saw that coming." I glared at Ezio now on the floor.

"That my friend was a very cheap shot. I don't even understand what you're getting at. Now will you please give me back my dagger and settle down before your fever gets worse." He slowly walked up to me with his hand extended stopping a few steps away from me.

I hesitated for a moment. He was right if I did get out I would probably die out on the street any way. Slowly I placed the dagger in his hand and dropped to my knees, existed and breathing heavily.

"Good girl. Now will you like some help to the bed?" Ezio asked as he slipped the dagger back where it belonged.

"Screw you." I said weekly as I Glared up at him.

"Are you proposing something _bello_?" He asked grinning.

"Piss off bastard." I crocked. I stood up wobbling a bit and walked back to the bed. Happily laying my pounding head on the pillow, and curling up in a ball.

"How rude you haven't even given us your name."

I lifted my head pulling the pillow out from under my head and threw it at him without looking. "It's none of your beeswax." He easily grabbed the pillow before it hit is face.

"Once again I don't understand these strange sayings, but I will let it go." He dropped the pillow. "I saved your life so I believe you owe me at least a name."

"Ezio just let the poor girl sleep she needs it." The other man said I think Ezio said his name was Leonardo something something I was too tired to care, but he still startled me he had been quiet this whole time I had forgotten all about him.

"Fin Fin I need to talk to you anyway." Ezio pouted. I heard the two men walk out and close the door.

Resting my head on my arm I was too tired to go and get the blanket and pillow so I just sat there and thought.

My head was blank Ezio and Leonardo seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew my name and I knew I was defiantly not in the right century. I remembered that of my past and what I was and no one else but a few other people knew. I remembered everything that happened when I was with my real parents and what they had done to me. I let the memory of my past flood my head and I just sat there and cried until I drifted in to what I hope to be a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chap4:Paper, Paints and Happy Memories

Chapter 4: Paper, Paints and Happy Memories

When I woke up I dint dare open my eyes. There was something different about the room. I was still in curled in the ball I had fell asleep in; there was what felt like a blanket sprawled around me like a nest. My hand brushed against a soft pillow as I breathed in and out. It must have been about the middle of the day because the sun made the lids of my eyes glow red. What the biggest difference was that there was another person in the room with me.

I could hear the sound of a pencil move across paper. I sniffed the air; I could make out the scent of paint. Slowly I opened my eyes, squinting a little at the ray of sun that shined down on my face. "Ah…I see your awake my dear. Will you please try not to move, I know that sounds weird but I couldn't help myself. You looked so peace full sleeping. You reminded me of a cat lazing in the sun so I started to draw you. I hope you don't mind." Leonardo chirped.

I nodded. "I don't mind at all." I closed my eyes again and the artist went on drawing. An eerie silence filled the room. Just as I thought I couldn't take the silence Leonardo shattered it.

"How are your hands doing?" He asked

I hesitated for a moment. "They are a little better but the still hurt. I think they reopened yesterday." My voice cracked because of the dryness in my throat.

"I see as long as they don't get infected they will heal in no time." He fell silent for a while. " I…..What…." He struggled to find the right words.

"Just spit it out." I said trying my best to not sound annoyed.

"Well when one of Ezios lady friends got done changing you in to the night gown, she said that you where covered with scares from head to toe. I was just wondering how a girl your age got so many scares." His voice dropped to a whisper. I flinched at the memories that had somehow slipped through the crake of my unstable mental wall that held back everything I wish I could forget.

I taking shaky breaths and said, "I do not wish to talk about that." My blood had started to run cold with the memories I tried my best to push them back behind the wall chaining it up and threw away the key. "Maybe another time…" I lied.

"Oh vary well….I understand I won't ask anymore about the subject until you are ready." He said and went back to drawing. But asked another question shortly after. "Is the way you got those scares the reason why you are so frightened when people try to touch you?" Leonardo asked still drawing but slower than before.

"A little bit…."

Just then Ezio came barging into the room startling me but I refrained myself before I could move my body. "There you are Leonardo." Ezio glanced at me. "I see our sleeping beauty has finally awakened from her _sonno." _Ezio grinned from behind his hood.

I glared daggers at him. I cleared my throat trying to get rid of the tickle at the back of my throat not wanting to cough. "Ezio can you please go and get some water for the girl." Ezio silently walked out of the room. "I wish you would tell me your name so I can stop calling you girl." Leonardo added.

Letting out a light sigh I thought for a moment. I was still a little sheepish but my instincts told me that I could trust the two. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could spit it out Ezio walked back in, damn he's fast.

"Here is your water _bello." _He said as he placed the cup on the night stand. I nodded in thanks. "Oh come on _bello _you talk to Leonardo but not me."He said

"Thank you." I hissed.

"There see not so heard is it." He grinned.

"Your lucky if Leonardo wasn't drawing that grin on your face would be erased after I punched the piss out of you." I smiled when I used the saying that my friend Tom used when we hung out.

Ezio went quiet. Relising what I was doing I pulled the grin back in to a solid straight line. I thought back to the times I spent with Tom. Befor I moved to Italy I lived in Neenah Wisconsin we hung out every weekend and slept over at each other's houses. I randomly had started talking to him during history class we had together freshmen year we became close not like a girlfriend and boyfriend close but a older brother and younger sister close and that was just in 1 and a half years I was shipped off to Italy during the middle of my 2nd year in high school.

I wander if he still remembered me, if he was the same after so long, what he was doing. Yeah I had a slight crush on him but I was happy he was happy even though whenever I was over he talked about his girlfriend and sure I got jealous but still I was happy he felt comfortable enough to talk to me about that kind of stuff so I was okay with just being friends. I was happy I could still remember all the happy things that happened in my life.

Ezio just stood there and stared at me dumbfounded probably because I smiled for the first time I had gotten here. "Any ways I am done with drawing so now I just have to paint it and then you will be free to move about how ever you like." Leonardo snapped me out of my thoughts by his random statement. Once again I only nodded.

As the Leonardo painted I sat there and dug through my head for any clue to how I got here. Shuffling through the happy memories that where somewhat distorted most of the people where blurred and some of the people where not and it seemed like I was missing a few but I let it slide. I was happy I at least had some happy memories that shown through the ink like blackness in my head.

At one point I must have fallen asleep, I had a very stranger dream. In this dream I could hear Leonardo and Ezio talking but I could not see them.

"Looks like I will have to finish the painting another time." The artist sighed disappointed. I must have moved at some point.

"I wander why she started crying." Ezio said his voice as closer I felt something trickle down my cheek; my cheeks where wet. 'Is this a dream?' I thought to myself. 'It has to be.'

"She had a small smile on her face so the tears must have been ones out of happiness." Leonardo chirped. "Any way I was losing the light _a causa di quella stupida nuvola di pioggia_." Leonardo said. The sun light was no longer shined down on my face I shivered a bit.

I thought back to the time when Tom and I had gotten lost because we wanted to see what was past the forest of trees that were by our houses it was during the fall and I was stupid normally okay with the cold and just put on a heavy sweatshirt. We were taking a little brake from trying to find our way back to our houses and rested under a pine tree that had no bushes by the ground only at the top. The skies became even darker then I normally was during the fall and rumbles of thunder could be heard in the far distends. The temperatures dropped and the wind picked up sending chills up and down my spine.

"Hear take this." Tom said as he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders. Like me also felt uncomfortable when he dint have a sweatshirt on so he had a few layers of close on today, but unlike me he was smart and brought a jacket.

All the sudden I felt a warm sheet was placed over my body. I grabbed the hand that was still gripping the edge of the blanket and mumbled "Thank you Tom." The hand stiffened at the sudden contact but relaxed in a second.

"Your welcome." A different mans voice and Toms voice said in sync. At that the weird dream ended and the blissful dreamless sleep entered my body and once again for the millionth time to day I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter5: Honey Buns

Chapter 5: Who Knew a Honey Bun can do so Much

Normally the hunger pains in my stomach pains would have woken me considering that I haven't eaten a whole day at least I think. I had lost track of days during all of the craziness. But no what had wakened me up were the bright flashes that were quickly followed by a loud crack.

Startled I shut up and tumbled off of the bed on a wooden floor. Ignoring the dizziness from sitting up to fast I stood up and fallowed my nose. There was a sweet smell in the air. It smelt like honey mixed with the smell of fresh bread and tea; my stomach loudly in anger for neglecting it.

I hurried out of the door and down the stairs thinking of nothing but food and parched throat. I dint car that I was in a stranger's home I was starving and my animal instincts were kicking in. I was somewhat stiff from sleeping in the same position for a long period of time and just wanted to get up and walk run just do anything. But sadly it was raining out I hate rain I despised it.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I stepped in to a living room that had a fire place two chairs and one love seat with nightstands placed between them. The rest of the area was covered with book shelves.

Fallowing my nose I turned left and walked in to a dining room with a small table with a kitchen to the right. Ezio was sitting at the table his head looked up as I walked in. I paid him no mind but turned my attention to the artist that was in the kitchen poring three cups of tea. He had brown paints on with a dark green shirt. He had a shoulder length dark brown hair and his blue sparkled as he spotted me.

"You're finally awake." He said happily.

"Yea the thunder woke me up." I said casually. I should be tense but he had such a kind worming smile.

"Yes it is a bad storm." Leonardo nodded. "Would you like something to eat you must be starving." He asked gesturing to the freshly baked buns. "I hope you like honey." He added.

"I'm starving the last time I ate was…." I taped my finger with my pointer finger trying to remember. "Anyway thank you for your kindness and if there is any way I could repay you just ask…" I hesitated for a moment because I wasn't sure I knew the area but I would find my way around somehow.

"You are welcome; don't worry about repaying me anytime soon you had a very high fever, and looking at you now you still have a fever." Damn this guys good he can read what I'm hiding well they dint call him a Renaissance man for nothing. "Your medicine is over there you must take it after you ear." I nodded grabbed a bun and my medicine and sat down as far away from Ezio as possible.

"I could find many was you could repay me _bello_," Ezio purred. "like telling me your name….Or taking you up on your offer from before." He winked. I shot him a glare. I lifted the bun up to my mouth but before I could even take a bite the bun was whisked out of my hand. "This is a serious matter _ragazza." _Ezio said. "I you don't start answering our questions and if you don't no food for you."

Letting out a light sigh I straightened my back trying to look more confident then I felt. "Okay okay I will answerer you questions. But get this straight I will not answerer all of them and once I feel comfortable enough I will." I tried to say in a strong voice. Leonardo joined us at the table setting down the tea and buns.

"Good now let's start." Gleaming a victory smile my way Ezio handed my bun back and sat down right next to me. I wish I could shot lasers out of my eyes right now. "What I want to know first is your name sure a _bella ragazza_ like yourself must have a _bel nome._"

"Okay…My name is Iris." I said sighing lightly. My name so did not fit me it means rainbows in Greek. And the Greek goddess Iris was a messenger goddess that rode rainbows between heaven and earth delivering messages from Olympus. It is also a flower name. I don't see how my mother saw me as a rainbow but okay. I always was told that your name was the most important thing and you shouldn't be embarrassed about it but still why rainbows. Yeah Rainbows are pretty.

"That is a lovely name you have there." Leonardo chirped.

"Yes it is but it doesn't fit me at all. What's your next question?" I asked turning to Ezio

"Where did you come from you clearly aren't from here." Ezio pointed out.

I reached up to play with my necklace…..Wait where is it…I felt nothing no worm mettle against my abnormally cold skin. I began to panic. "Where the hell is my necklace!" I jumped up out of my chair making Leonardo jump.

The necklace I never took off was something that was passed down from generation to generation on my mom's side of the story my grandpa latterly gave it to me on his death bed. Normally it would have gone to the boy in the family but my parents never had another kid. Every boy that was given the necklace was expected to join the army and they did they went to fight for their family and other people they never knew with pride and that necklace had every dog tag of that man I had worn it with pride. I also had other things that were close to my heart. Like my grandparents wedding rings they had left me. A crimson stone that I had found on the day I first meet Tom.

"Calm down we put all your belongings in a safe place I will go and get them if you liked." Ezio said trying to calm me down.

"Yes please." I said as fast as I could.

"Vary well." Ezio nodded and walked away. I sat back down with a sigh and took a big bite of my bun.

"Leonardo?"

"Yes Iris." Leonardo glanced at me

"Did that girl that changed me say anything about my back?" I whispered

"No no she did not why do you ask?"

"Just wondering…..One more thing."

"What is it?"

"Would it be to much trouble to go and thank this lady?"

"No it would not. You will have to wait till the rain stops though." He pointed out. "And not to long I don't want your fever to go up again."

"It won't take long." Ezio came back with my belongings. I snatched the necklace from him and slipped it around my neck. "Thank you very much."

"_In qualsiasi momento_." Ezio grind

"I have one more request." I said calmly.

"And what would this request be?" Ezio purred.

"I would like to thank the women that had dressed me. So will you please take me to her." I looked at him straight in the eyes. He did not have his normal white close on he had tan pants with a white shirt the sleeves where puffy and over that he had a black vest. He had his long hair pulled back in to a low pony tail with a red ribbon.

Ezio sighed. "If you really want to but you might have to go to a _casa di puttana_."

"I don't really mind it's there body they have every right to do what they want with it. I have no right to look down on people I don't know." She glanced out the window sighing. "God I hate the rain." Smiling a little as she watched the rain fall….Maybe rain wasn't so bad.

**Yes I know I have a lot of mistakes like silly one I get it. I'm working on it. I will try to put a little more action in the next chapter. I might even reveal one of Irises secretes that hang around her and if you read closely in this chapter you might find out what it might be. ; )**


	7. Chap6: Just My Luck

Chapter 6:

"Scratch that I really really hate the rain…." I mumbled to myself.

Here I sit in the pouring rain soaking wet with a white shirt on with a assassin that's name starts with E and ends with zio that going to burn a hole into my back "Take a picture it last longer." I hissed at him. Damn rain….

()

"Ezio," I called to him from the bottom of the stairs. "It stopped raining cats and dogs. Let's leave before it starts up again." I tapped my foot impatiently. Ezio came down the stairs with a bundle of white cloths in his hands.

"Run up stairs and slip this on."He handed me the clothes. I unfolded the top piece of cloth. It was a whit tunic with gold string decorating the brim by the neck. "What you had on before stands out to much so this will have to do for now and I don't think you want to go running around town in a night gown." He noted.

Sighing I pushed past him and went up the stairs as fast as my stiff legs could go and in to my room locking the door behind me. I slipped the night gown off and put the tunic on it reached halfway to my knees….Damn I'm going to punch whoever's shirt this is for reminding I'm short. Pushing my thoughts away I slipped on the tan pants I rolled the legs up so I wouldn't trip on the extra fabric. I wrapped a red piece of cloth around my waste so the pants wouldn't fall down and slipped back down stairs.

"Let's go." I said ass I passed Ezio and bounded straight to the door.

"Well be back soon Leonardo." Ezio shouted as he walked out the door behind me.

The streets where empty and quiet, all you could hear was the bangs of thunder in the distance, and the sounds of the guards doing their rounds. The first thing I did when I was finally outside was jump into the biggest puddle I could find, kicking the water.

"I thought you wanted to get there as fast as possible." Ezio pointed out interrupting my fun.

"I wanted to get out of that house. Ever since I got out of that damn cage I can't stand being stationary for a long period of time. It makes me nervous, jumpy, claustrophobic, feels like I'm being cornered." I rambled on as I kicked the water again. Some drops fell on my face I whipped it off with the back of my sleeve.

"Cage?" Ezio asked.

'SHIT! Nice going Iris you're so so so so stupid letting your tongue slip like that.' I mentally bashed my head against a cement wall.

"Never mind just forget what I said." I said quickly, waving my hand up high trying to dismiss the topic.

"Iris… Tell me." Ezio said in a demanding voice. Sighing I stopped in my tracks looking up in to the sky. A flash of heat lightning flooded the dark sky. I looked over my shoulder and looked Ezio in the eyes.

"It's nothing you need to know unless I feel like telling you." I walked off to a different detraction.

"Wait where are you going it's the other way." Ezio quickened his steps so he was now walking along side of me.

"Don't know…Maybe where I was before….somewhere knew…Just somewhere." I looked at him. "I don't want to mess up nice peoples like you and Leonardo's life. People say I bring bad luck." I looked back ahead of me.

"Ha hardly likely I bring my own bad luck. A bello like you couldn't bring anyone bad luck if you even tried."

"Well your wrong I do…..I have sense I was little." I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. I saw something move on the roof, I glanced up. "Shit." I hissed.

"Lookes like we have company." Ezio said. "Stay behind me run when I say so you got that." He stepped in front of me blocking my view off the archers on the roof.

"Assassino." One of them cried out and more gauds came, surrounding us.

**And that's all she wrote well all for now sorry for it being so short. I was planning to do more with it but I decided to change the chapter around and so I need to go back and rethink how this is going to go on. And I'm really rethinking of how Iris's story is going to unfold and stuff about her that is going to be reviled later on so yea… **** hope you are liking the story so far. **


	8. Chapter7:Burnt by the Devil himself

Chapter 7: Burnt by the Devil himself

Surrounded, trapped, no where out; One of the worst feelings I had through most of my life is now back for more. Surrounded by cruel men dressed in chain mail, swords drawn and pointed ready to take away anyones life. But what was different form the past is I din't feel alone. Sure the assassin that was there with me was a skirt chasing man whore but still it calmed my fear a little.

"Go for the girl first!" The leader of the group ordered.

I quickly side stepped out of the path of a sword that was inches away from ripping through the flesh on my right arm. I heard the cry of metal hitting metal. I looked to my left and saw that Ezio had blocked the swing of a sword with his hidden blade; clumsily if I might point out.

"Iris run now." He shouted over his shoulder. pushing away the gauds sword and stabbed the guard in the chest. My legs where screaming for me to run but the fear that ran through my veins freeze over my joints. 'Move, move god dammit move!' I mentally screamed at my legs.

Finally my muscles responded. I pivoted quickly. But it was to late as soon as I took my first couple of steeps firm hands grabbed me by the arms causing me to fall back on to my knees

"Let he-" Ezios voice was cut off by a large tump. I looked over to see what it was. I saw Ezio on the ground on of the guard standing over him.

"Pathetic." The guard spat at Ezio and stepped over him and over to the men that held me. "My my your an an odd girl." He grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled my head back so I was awkwardly looking up at him.

I pushed back a whimper of fear. "Screw you." I growled trying to hid my fear.

With a hard tug the guard pulled my up to my feet by my hair. I hissed in pain, really wishing I had short hair right now so my roots were not so sensitive. "Watch your mouth you little puttana." the man growled in my ear. "Or els I'll teach you a lesson in manners."

"What the fuck is with all the men in this time with pitching tents in their paints." I spat out in English hoping the sudden language change would catch them off guard but no it dint do a damn thing it just made them more mad.

"Insulting us in a different langue are you." I heard the sound of metal and leather rub against each other. I felt the pain then felt something worm ooze down my neck. "I should kill you right here and now but I could not let the opportunity of a body like yours."

Wait wait right there pause did he just say what I thought he said...no way in hell am I letting this guy take advantage of me. That got my blood boiling.

I started to struggle against there hold the fear that froze me started to melt with the flame of anger that was now lit in side of me. Attempting to get lose I sent my leg back as hard as I could trying to make contact with his shin but missed and only hit is foot.

The man hissed in pain. "È piccola strega!" He screamed. He lifted the dagger that had nicked my neck up. With cutting through the air he lunged it down trying to stab me in the back. I curved my back forward causing the dagger to miss my skin but with a rip my shirt now had a tare in it leaving my back exposed. I froze once again, my blood pulse loud in my ears. I could barely hear the guards dagger hit the cement road. "W-w-what are you?" The guard let go of my hair and took steps back in fear. The two holding fallen to the ground crawling away from me.

I knew what they were talking about the burn that still burned with ghost pains ever night cense it heald leaving a nasty scare. I was marked by the devil him self. He left his mark his number right there on my back the number '666'.

**Dun dun dunnnnn...yea Im not really happy with this chapter but I had to get it out. Her scar on her back yea now you know what it is...In the next chapter she will explain how she got the scar but not why she dosn't like to be touched. Sorry again about how short I have finals for school next week and I need to study but I wanted to writ down what I had on my mind. Oh and next chapter it might be in two Pov's one being Iris and the other Ezio. **


	9. AN

A/N: Hey its me yea Im not going to work on Hands Stained Red anymore haha...yea the reason is because Im not liking where its going and I cant seem to write the next chapter so yeah. What I was plaining to do with Iris is ummm...in her time period the world had gone in to another war but with really dangerous chemical Wepions so USA scientists had found the apple and where trying to make a super solder that well to put it bluntly beat the shit out of the other cautries that had the CW (chemical wepionS). So basically the scientist had mad Iris with the Apple. She was the 666 test subject (The reason for the burn mark on her back) and the only one that had turned out some what right. But during an test something went wrong. They were plaining to have the solders not be able to feel emotional or feel pain and all that stuff so they wont get atached to anything but one day a rookie scientist did the wrong thing and gave her emotions she went all crazy and released the powers that the Apple had given her Black wings and the power to control fire. She went on a killing spree of every one in the lab and escaped. The Apple had disappeared during this time. So yea she went on to having a some what normal teen life some of her memories are artifishal and not real because she cant remember the lab and stuff not getting in deatale of that. Anyway the reason why she was sent to the game was because the Apple had called her there because it has been hiding there and that it was in truble so yeah. At one point we find out why the Apple had disapperied is because one of the scientist was able to grab hold of it and use the Apples power to escape to the game. But he was soon curupted but its power and planed to go back distory the world ect... so thats why the Apple called to Iris to that world to help Ezio to stop the scientist. So yea once the finish saving the world Desmond and those people plus Tom (If you remember him) which i put into that group help get Iris back to her life.  
If your wondering no I was not going to have a EzioxOC it was going to be a brother and sister relation ship cause clearly if you dint get my hints in the book Iris likes Tom.

O yea im clearly not working on The Twilight House anymore ether that was another died book but im still working on Fire V s Ice cause Kanda is sexy and you know it ;D lol me and my anime crushes 


End file.
